


Apple Pie Living

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fallen Castiel, Food Sex, M/M, Pie, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was looking up, admittedly staring for a moment at Castiel, who looked pretty much perfect with the way his lips wrapped around the fork, the way his eyelashes stood out against his skin, and the way his hair looked slightly ruffled. </p>
<p>Dean then began to think about sex, because, okay, Cas was right there, and he was looking really good, and his hair was ruffled in just the right way, the way that it looks when Dean’s been running his fingers through it, when Dean’s been tugging on it, and fucking Cas hard into the mattress, and- </p>
<p>“Why are you looking at me like that?” Castiel asked cautiously because he knew the different glances and stares, and what each one meant, and now Dean was caught red handed. </p>
<p>Dean blushed, looking downwards at Castiel’s half eaten pie. And then it hit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie Living

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty Nine was, 'With food,' and come on, we all know what food it's gonna be

It all started at the diner. Castiel and Dean decided to take a little break, a little time to themselves, so they went out to a nice little diner on a clear skied night. Sam was back at the bunker whilst a now human Cas and Dean sat, enjoying a slice of apple pie. Not to mention really delicious apple pie.

Dean was looking up, admittedly staring for a moment at Castiel, who looked pretty much perfect with the way his lips wrapped around the fork, the way his eyelashes stood out against his skin, and the way his hair looked slightly ruffled. 

Dean then began to think about sex, because, okay, Cas was right there, and he was looking really good, and his hair was ruffled in just the right way, the way that it looks when Dean’s been running his fingers through it, when Dean’s been tugging on it, and fucking Cas hard into the mattress, and- 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Castiel asked cautiously because he knew the different glances and stares, and what each one meant, and now Dean was caught red handed. 

Dean blushed, looking downwards at Castiel’s half eaten pie. And then it hit him. 

Dean lit up, quickly hurrying out of the booth and tugging Castiel with him. “Dean what are we-?” But by then, Dean was at the register buying a whole entire pie, then proceeding to pay for their meal before the two walked out the door. “Dean, what are you doing exactly?” Castiel asked as he slid into the Impala with Dean. Dean smiled over at him, pulling him in for a long kiss. Once he pulled away, he roamed Castiel’s eyes that looked slightly taken aback.

“Do you want to have amazing sex tonight?” Dean asked, and Castiel speechlessly opened his mouth.

“Why would I say no?” he responded quickly, and Dean grinned, kissing him one last time before starting the engine. 

“Good.”

\---

Immediately once they got back to the bunker, Dean held out the keys for Sam. “You’re gonna want these,” he told Sam, who shot Dean a look, knowing by now exactly what it meant when Dean hurriedly handed Sam the keys, eyeing Cas the whole time.

Once the door had closed, and the sound of the Impala had disappeared, Dean immediately slammed Castiel up against the bookcase, knocking a few books off of the shelf. "Fuck, you looked so good at that diner," Dean murmured into Castiel's skin before he connected his lips with Castiel's. Castiel let a little contented noise out into the kiss as Dean coaxed open his mouth, and Castiel gladly obliged, his tongue meeting Dean's. Dean's hands slid around Castiel's waist, pulling him closer, and Castiel grasped onto Dean's arms and shoulders.

A breathless Dean pulled away, nuzzling into Castiel's neck where he kissed and nipped. "Wanna try something," he told Castiel, whose eyes fluttered shut when Dean's hand pressed softly into the small of his back.

"What is it?" Castiel asked, his voice already dropping lower.

"Pie during sex. You know, food while we fuck," Dean explained, and Castiel paused. "We don't have to, not if you don't want," Dean reassured, pulling away to look Cas. Castiel slowly grew a soft grin, and nodded.

"Yeah, we can try it," he said quietly, and Dean grinned widely because how good could it get? Cas and pie and sex? Together? That was like a dream come true.

"You're the best, Cas," Dean said happily, giving Castiel one last long kiss before grabbing the pie, and rushing to the bedroom, dragging Castiel the whole way.

Once they got to the bedroom Dean put the pie down on the bedside table before throwing off his jacket. Castiel then climbed up on the bed, grabbing Dean and pulling Dean down with him so the two landed in a tangle of limbs, their lips meeting as they fumbled for a good position. 

They ended up with Castiel straddling Dean, leaning down to cup Dean's face in his hands as the two kissed greedily, and Dean's hands slid up Castiel's shirt, smoothing over the hot skin there.

Castiel moved his lips from Dean's to Dean's jaw, his hot breath sending tingles down Dean's spine. Dean's hands slipped out from under Castiel's shirt, moving up to entangle in his hair, the other one cupping the back of his neck.

Dean could feel Castiel's growing erection beneath the four layers of cloth that separated them, and he rolled his hips upwards, gaining a groan from Cas. Castiel ground his hips downwards, breathy moans escaping his lips at the dulled feeling of friction.

Castiel pulled away, throwing his shirt off impatiently, watching Dean attempt to wriggle out of his own. Castiel couldn't help but smile a little as he helped Dean out of his, throwing it also aside. "Pants too," Dean breathed out, and Castiel smirked a bit before he shimmied backwards, tugging off Dean's jeans and boxers before slipping off the bed to shuck his own off.

Dean licked his lips at the sight of Castiel's dick, already hard, bobbing against his stomach. Dean sat up, grabbing and unboxing the pie before placing it on the bed. Castiel crawled back on the bed, sitting across from Dean. "What kind is it?" he asked curiously. 

"Apple. Your favorite," Dean said with a little grin, and Castiel smiled back at him.

"So how do we go about this?" Castiel asked, and Dean thought for a moment. Of course he had done this a couple times with whip cream before or other foods, but never pie.

"Here, lie down for me," Dean instructed, shifting himself and the pie so Cas could lay down with his head on the pillows. 

Dean straddled Castiel, and hesitantly broke open part of the crust, dipping his fingers in the sugary substance. Dean grinned, painting a long stripe of it along Castiel's chest to his stomach. 

Castiel's breathing sped up as Dean leaned down, licking it all up, leaving Castiel shuddering beneath him. Dean then scooped more up, and with two fingers spread it over Castiel's lips. Castiel's tongue peeked out to taste it before Dean leaned down, licking delicately over his lips, making eye contact with Castiel's lust sparkling eyes as he did so. He kissed Castiel, the taste of cinnamon emerging between them as their tongues intermingled. 

Castiel moaned softly as Dean slotted their cocks together, rutting up against Castiel. Dean pulled away from the kiss, resting his two fingers on Castiel's bottom lip. "Suck," he ordered softly, and Castiel eagerly obliged, taking Dean's sweetened fingers into his mouth, moaning around them as Dean kissed and licked the sensitive skin of his neck, and rocked his hips down in a slow, steady rhythm. Dean used his other hand to smooth down Castiel's side, and Castiel's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of rough fingers sliding over his skin.

Soon enough, Dean was pulling his fingers out of Castiel's mouth, reaching back for more pie. He avoided the apple slices at first, just focusing on the sweet stuff that surrounded them. He grinned wickedly, placing some carefully on Cas' nipples, knowing that they were one of the most sensitive parts of him. 

Castiel gasped softly at the coolness of it, but Dean hushed him, smoothing a non-sticky hand through his hair. Then, he leaned down and licked slowly over one nipple, and Castiel moaned, clutching the sheets tightly as Dean's tongue swirled in circles, lapping up all the pie filling until Castiel was bucking his hips up into Dean's. Dean bit and sucked as Castiel panted beneath him, his head thrown back onto the pillow.

When Dean moved onto the next one, Castiel damn near lost it, groaning Dean’s name, trying to wrap his legs around Dean’s hips, desperately clawing at the sheets. Dean finally pulled away, and Castiel sighed, breathing heavy. Dean took in the sight of Cas who looked so fucked out already, his hair sticking out, his cheeks and chest flushed, his chest rising and falling quickly. “Fuck, you look so good like this, Cas,” Dean murmured before leaning down to give Castiel a sloppy kiss. Castiel moaned into it, and brought his hands up to grasp onto Dean’s back, pulling him closer.

Dean began kissing down Castiel’s body, switching between soft kisses and bruising ones until he reached Castiel’s cock. He scooched away for a minute, taking more pie onto his fingers, then smoothing some onto Cas’ dick. Castiel let out a breathless shudder, watching Dean with rapture as he licked a long stripe on the underside of Castiel’s cock. Castiel sucked in a breath of air, gripping the sheets tighter as Dean slipped onto the head of his cock, teasing it with his tongue, dipping it in the slit and swirling it it circles, slowly moving downwards, taking more of Castiel into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Castiel muttered under his breath, watching Dean, who was making eye contact with him, pull off and lap at his cock, giving little kitten licks all over. Dean slipped back on, going deeper this time, tasting a beautiful mixture of Cas and sugar, sucking every bit up as he curled his tongue, running it along the vein that ran up from the base to the tip. 

Dean finally got all the pie filling licked all the way off, so he pulled off slowly, much to Castiel's dismay, and returned to the pie.

This time, he ran a line on each of Castiel's inner thighs, and went to town licking and kissing, biting and nipping until Castiel's hands were in Dean's hair, and he was moaning Dean's name. 

Dean finally couldn't take it anymore once he looked down at Castiel, who looked up at him with pleading eyes, so he slid off the bed, quickly grabbing the lube and a condom from their bedside table drawer, and returning between Castiel's legs. “You ready?” he asked gently, and Castiel nodded furiously. Dean couldn’t help but chuckle a bit before he poured lube onto one finger, then brought it down to Castiel’s entrance, letting him relax before he slipped it in.

“So far this has been one of your better ideas,” Castiel told Dean shakily, and Dean grinned, stroking one hand over Castiel’s outer thigh.

“I know I’m a genius, you don’t have to tell me twice,” Dean replied with a little smirk, and Castiel shot him a look. Dean grinned back at him, kissing his inner thighs and licking over the bruises he had made only minutes ago before he slipped in a second finger. Once he had, it took him less than a minute to find Castiel’s prostate. And he knew when he did.

Cas let out a choked moan, his hips squirming under Dean’s touch, rolling down onto his fingers. “Deeean,” he keened, fisting the sheets, and arching his back to get a better angle. Dean calmly kept up his pace, rubbing his fingers right over the sweet bundle of nerves before dragging them back out, and hooking them around his rim. Dean kept stroking softly over Cas’ thigh, giving his cock the occasional stroke just to hear Castiel groan his name in that rough, broken voice that always came out when he was about to get fucked, or getting fucked.

When Dean slipped in a third finger, Castiel was panting, his eyes squeezed shut, his lips parted as he let out quiet curses every once in a while. And when Dean finally pulled all his fingers out, Castiel breathed a sigh of relief knowing what was about to happen.

Dean dove back forwards, kissing Castiel furiously, feeling some of the still sticky residue that was left behind from the pie. Their cocks rolled together once again, and this time it was Dean’s turn to groan loudly into the kiss. When Dean pulled away, still rocking his hips downwards, Castiel pulled him close, nipping at his ear, running soft hands through Dean’s hair. “I wanna ride you,” he whispered, and Dean moaned softly into Castiel’s skin, nodding, because that was perfect, and that would fit just oh, so well.

The two shuffled their positions around, keeping aware of the pie as Castiel passed Dean the condom and the lube. Soon enough, Castiel was up on his knees, looking down at Dean, who nodded before Castiel sank slowly down onto his dick. Castiel took a moment to wear a face of bliss before it transformed into a devious little grin, and a circular grind of hips. And then, it was back to the pie. 

Castiel scooped up some of it, and smeared it over Dean’s neck. Dean shot him a funny look, but Castiel just kept about it in a calm manner, licking the rest of the filling off his fingers. And then, it was back to the fucking.

Castiel gave a few experimental thrusts downwards before he moved forwards, bending over just slightly so that his arms were bracketing Dean’s sides, and he was giving Dean an obvious show of how well he could move his hips.

Cas put his whole body into it, rocking forward, thrusting his hips downwards until Dean was practically salivating over how fucking perfect Castiel looked. And then, Cas moved forwards, and then, Dean realized exactly why Castiel had put pie on his neck. 

Castiel moved his body far enough so that he could lick broad stripes on Dean’s neck, tasting the sugary sweetness of it. He nipped and sucked at all the known sweet spots of Dean, all whilst trying to angle his hips in just the right way. Dean brought his hands up to Castiel’s back, pulling him closer while he bared his neck for Cas, who was nearly done licking all of the pie filling off.

Then, Castiel found just the angle he was searching for.”D- Dean, oh God,” he moaned loudly into Dean’s skin. Dean reciprocated it with a small groan and a thrust up of his hips as he threaded his fingers through Castiel’s hair.

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Dean stated breathlessly. “So fucking beautiful like this, Cas,” Dean panted, fingers digging into Castiel’s back as they breathed chest to chest. Castiel simply let out a little whimper of recognition, his hips moving desperately faster as Dean’s did the same, grinding up into Castiel’s like a perfect rhythm that the two shared.

Dean’s hands smoothed over Castiel’s back as Castiel propped himself up on his hands that were by Dean’s shoulders. Dean felt all the hot skin on his back and down his sides, grabbing onto his thighs then sliding his hands up to his ass and pulling him forwards, which Castiel let out a noise of gratitude for. So, Dean continued it, rocking Castiel’s hips into his, Cas’ dick sliding between their stomachs, creating a maddening sensation of friction for Castiel, who could already feel himself getting close. 

Dean was no better, however, with the sight of Castiel breathing slack jawed above him, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure as his body undulated with Dean’s, it was nearly too much to take.

“Dean,” Castiel panted. “Dean, fuck, I’m close, please,” Castiel groaned. Dean threw his head back with a moan, uttering a, ‘Fuck, Cas,’ before he gave it all he had, grinding his hips in little circles, thrusting upwards as hard as he could, and the whole time Cas was making these breathless little sounds all up until he came all over Dean’s belly, repeating Dean’s name over and over as he came down from the high of his orgasm.

Castiel’s hips stuttered from overstimulation, but that didn’t stop him from fucking himself down on Dean’s cock, running his hands over Dean, who was right on the edge of his orgasm. And then, Castiel clenched around him, and that was what shot Dean over the edge as he came with a loud groan, Castiel’s name falling from his lips.

Castiel breathed out a huff of air before slipping off of Dean’s dick, and collapsing next to him with a sated smile on his face. “I’m never looking at pie the same way again,” Dean mused, and Castiel chuckled, pulling Dean into his arms despite the mess of come and sticky pie residue.

Dean smiled softly as Castiel gave him a happy, chaste kiss, and nuzzled into his neck. “Do we get to take a shower together now?” he asked, his words muffled by Dean’s skin. Dean pressed a kiss to the top of Castiel’s head, smiling widely.

“Of course, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of a first for me so take mercy on me, it was kind of weird to write so I just hope it wasn't weird to read!! As mostly always my tumblr is [right over here](http://blueyesintheimpala.tumblr.com) so feel free to check it out :)


End file.
